The Lone Wolf of the West
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: The title says it all :)
1. Oh My God Its a Lone-

Lone

Class: Lone Wolf

Color: Eyes: Ice blues, Hair: Black with a bright white stripe down the middle of his fur

Extra: has the power of darkness and can turn into his alter ego Nightmare. Lone was also experimented on by humans that have given him abilities that he doesn't even know about.

Power: Power eyes turn blood red Nightmare eyes turn black other powers come in later chapters

Humphrey

Class omega and is not my own

Color: Eyes: Ice blue, same as in the movie

Extra has the power of light and is the only one that can calm Lone down when his Alter ego takes over.

Power: Eyes turn golden and helps heal and calm down a fight

Chapter 1

Lone's P.O.V.

Lone is hungry it has been a whole day since he has eaten when he finally spots a lone caribou and sinks into the grass to sneak up on it. But he has trained his ears and hears a small group and then hears a girl's voice.

"Alright stay low and wait until it gets closer." It said

'Hmm I wonder oh well I'll let them have this Caribou they already had their sights on it first'

Evil self (Nightmare) 'No you idiot you spotted it first and your hungrier you should take it'

'Oh and be captured by another pack and probably be killed yes that is the best option you ass' he thought back

His evil self didn't respond.

*crack*

The caribou heard this and came straight for lone seeing this quickly jumped up and scared the crap out of the caribou making it run back towards the hunting group and letting a light brown wolf and a bigger wolf that had a weird black mark near his mouth take it down.

Then they turned and saw Lone then Lone disappeared using his power that he had learned. He had gotten the power from the humans experimenting.

Hunting group

"Who was that" Candu asked

He was the smallest Alpha Lone had ever seen. Lone was hiding in a bush so he could spy on the group

Kate answered still confused about the whole thing

"I don't know who did we send over there?" she asked pointing to where Lone was standing just before he disappeared "Hutch?" Kate asked

"We did not send anyone that way Kate." Hutch answered just as confused as everyone else.

This left them boggled so Hutch and Candu picked up the caribou and then left to go tell Winston Kate was about to leave when she was pinned by a light black and a brown wolf

"Get off me" Kate yelled in surprise

"Then a muscular tan wolf walked over to her and said oh no you're not going anywhere Kate" he said laughing hysterically like he said a joke "time for some fun"

Lone had had enough he knew Humphrey was Kate's mate his eyes turned red and waited for Garth to let his guard down then he ran and nailed Garth so hard he was sent into one of the canyon's walls then the two wolves holding Kate down went to attack lone but he just jumped back flipped and hit them both in the back of the head Kate seeing the whole thing was so surprised that when he tried to help her she scratched him leaving three nice long scratch marks down his face and ran to go find Humphrey.

"Lone walked over to Garth who was still groggy if I ever see you try that again I will make sure that you will disappear." Lone said threateningly then he ran off into the forest

Kate's P.O.V.

The thoughts going through her head was like a hurricane had hit her then someone bitch slapped her.

'I can't believe it first we see this strange wolf with ice blue eyes and a scar over his right eye then I see the same wolf but with red eyes save me.' 'Then I slap him and run away.'

She then hits something

"Oooofff"

"Stupid tree" she cried

"That wasn't a tree" said a familiar voice known to her as Humphrey

She just hugged him and started to cry.

"What happened?" Humphrey very concerned

"Garth tried to rape me" After Hutch and Candu left to tell my father about a lone wolf in the area. Then the two of the eastern pack wolves held me down." "When all the sudden this black wolf with red eyes saved me."

"Wait did you see a wolf with blue eyes and a scar over his right eye before that"

"Yes why do you ask?" She says sniffling

"Because that is my Lone wolf friend Lone." Humphrey exclaimed

"What!" Kate yelled in surprise at Humphrey.

He just smiles and says "follow me."

Lone's P.O.V.

After that he erased Garth memory with a swipe of his hand so he forgot everything about him and his friends trying to fight him.

Then he left and he caught some rabbits for his lunch and waited for Humphrey to come to him for his day of training.

Humphrey and Kate were walking together then hutch burst through a bush and asked Kate to come with him she left with Hutch. Lone saw this then tackled Humphrey when they were out of sight.

"Ah my pupil you weren't listening were you I said in a funny voice." (Yoda)

"Alright you got me" said Humphrey chuckling

I got off him and said

"Alright Kate told you about me saving her"

"Yeah thanks"

"No problem you would've done the same if it was my wife"

"Yeah I probably would've"

"Did you tell her never to repeat my name?"

"Yes and gave her the warning."

"Alright now let's start your training." "I want 5 laps around the clearing and then when you're done 100 log squats" Lone said like an army drill sergeant

"Yes Sir" Humphrey said with a mock salute.

Alec laughed.

Then left Humphrey to do what was needed Alec was still hungry so he found some berries and figured out that they were blue berries 'Oh hell yeah I love these things' he thought then he heard thoughts of someone else

Kate

'I knew there was a Lone wolf in our area I just did not expect Humphrey to know him.' 'But he looked cute from far away and he is bigger than Garth.'

"Oh really" said a voice that scared Kate

"Ahh" she screamed

"And scratching my face and running away was the nicest thank you I have ever gotten" said the voice dripping of sarcasm like a venomous snake.

"Don't do that Lone" said Kate

"Sorry but I am not cute." "And besides Humphrey your Mate has been training for 2 weeks and has gotten more muscular and is as fast as you so don't you ever think like that about me." "I'm just an average wolf that decided to save you from Garth nothing else." Then they were walking until they heard growling then Hutch burst through the bushes and tackled then tied Lone up in vines. Then a couple other western pack wolves picked him up and realized they couldn't so they dragged him away then Kate's father walked over to Kate and said good job but Alec knew he just used her to get to the lone wolf. Humphrey who finished saw Lone being dragged away.

Humphrey P.O.V.

"Kate!" "What is going on?"

"My dad and a group of wolves followed me and waited for Lone to stop to capture him

"No Kate!" "I trusted you with my secret and you betrayed me."

"No I didn't Humphrey" Kate said about to cry.

"No don't feed me any-

Lone was so angry that he thought

'SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!' 'Jesus Christ I mean I can hear you from the feeding grounds.' 'Now Humphrey me and Kate didn't know they were there.' 'Now until I get back I want you to do five laps everyday 100 log squats and spar against Kate.' 'And Kate make sure you don't kill him but hold nothing back.'


	2. Best Day Ever

Alpha den

Alec waiting was given a piece of caribou which he sniffed and smelt something wrong with it

"You must think I'm fucking stupid I know that you put a sedative in this meat and it smells like Lilies to mask its taste."

"Wow" said Candu who didn't even know that there was a sedative in the meat. Hutch was surprised because every other wolf ate the meat.

"Oh come on Hutch it was simple those guys didn't come from our pack"

"Wait what do you mean our pack?"

"Shit the cats out of the bag me and Humphrey used to be in the same pack but he ran away and I did to but I was captured a long time ago that is why I'm so strong and can smell even through the minutest of smells." "Humphrey is actually stronger than he seems."

At this their jaws hung open

"Wait-

Hutch was cut off by Winston's howl calling for the trial to start the whole pack would be included for this.

As Humphrey and Kate came in and sat next to Winston then Garth who was still in pain from the beating came in limping a little next to Lilly who looked at Lone and then looked away. Kate who was angry would've killed him if Lone didn't stop her.

'Humphrey I don't think you remember it was when you were about a year old when you left another pack from Alaska.' 'When you came to Jasper Park Canada you were hurt but do you remember a wolf with the same Ice blue eyes that was your best friend and your brother.'

'Yeah his name was… was…-

'Alec!'

'Yes!'

'But how did you-

Then he looked into Lone's eyes and said Alec.

Lone just nodded.

Winston stepped up and asked

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'M ALEC FROM TANANA VALLEY FOREST ALASKA AND YOUR WINSTON THE ALPHA WOLF OF THE UNITED PACKS AND HAS TONY AS THE CO ALPHA WOLF." "And Eve is behind me."

Alec uses his back as leverage and does a front flip and breaks the ropes and Eve goes under him.

"WINSTON!"

Said a voice that Alec knew as Humphreys command voice

"Yes" Winston asked

"This wolf you all see before you is my brother see I did not come from this pack I also came from Tanana valley forest in Alaska."

"What!" said everyone except for Hutch and Candu

Can anyone vouch for this?

"We can" said Hutch and Candu

"How?"

"Because we caught Humphrey sneaking into our borders for food."

"Oh yeah" Winston said with remembrance

Then Eve pounced on Alec and started to strangle him he told everyone but eve not to stop eve.

He then stopped and lowered his heart rate so they could pronounce him dead after the nurse came in they moved his "lifeless" body then when they set him down Humphrey with anger said "why did you let Eve kill you"

Alec answered "because it was the only way to be accepted into this pack"

Humphrey screamed

"HOLY SHIT!"

Alec couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard

"GOD DAMNIT ALEC!"

"What are the omegas the only ones that get to have fun."

"No!" "But you didn't have to die"

"I never did." "Remember our mother taught us how to play dead." "So our enemies would be surprised when we killed them."

"No I think I hit my head and all I remember was where I was from and my family"

"Oh okay."

Kate came with her mother so her mother could apologize for killing Alec

But then Kate saw that Alec was fine so did Eve

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kate and Eve said in unison Alec then disappeared and appeared behind Eve ready to bolt if she is going to try and kill him

"Wait Alec" Kate said stopping Alec from bolting my mom wants to apologize

Alec turned around and sat down

"I should actually be apologizing because I faked death and probably made Humphrey angry and that is not good"

"Why" they both asked

"Because Humphrey is my opposite he has a power that can't remember how to use but it only shows up if I turn into nightmare but that hasn't happened in 3 years so we should be safe."

"Oh okay"

Eve said scared because she knows he is stronger than her and could probably kill her. But she rather not find out.

"And as long as I'm calm you won't have to see him." "Any way what has gone since I "died"'

Not much but Winston did say that you are going to be buried tomorrow in front of everyone good that gives them enough time to drop hostility towards Eve and mourn over me.

"Wait your going to get buried alive"

Yeah so

"Just don't just in case it rains"

"Fine but if they try and kill me I'm blaming it on you Humphrey."

"Okay" Humphrey said happily

Alec and Humphrey walked out tails wagging

"So Alec where have you been all these years"

"I've been following you"

"Really"

"Yes even to Idaho I have been watching out for you."

Wow you are really cool so how did you get back here without anyone of us knowing

well I ran after the truck using trees then when you guys slept got off I followed you 20 feet behind but when I saw the bears attacking I couldn't help you but they wished they hadn't attacked you."

"You don't mean you"

"Killed them yes was it fun/ easy no killing is for protection not for fun."

But it was the most fun I had yet I mean even when I was captured I knew it would be fun."

"Man I wish mom and dad were still around they would be so proud of me"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Why aren't they?"

Humphrey knew he had struck something painful so he said

"Don't worry you don't have to tell me."

Alright Alec wasn't going to anyway it would have been bad if he did it would have made himself turn into Nightmare. Then Alec howled loud and soulful (it was the only way to relive his pain and anger and other emotions). It was like Humphrey's howl but it had a softer tone and a background that would bring tears to your eyes.

Eve, Kate, and Humphrey were silenced by the breathtaking howl it brought tears of sorrow and joy to their eyes. It was like a great weight was lifted off their shoulders and everyone who heard it was amazed by how it sounded and they loved it.

Then Alec looked around everyone even Winston stood there in awe at how it sounded and they started to howl in approval. Then Alec saw a wolf that was in the back she was cute to him she had sky blue eyes and had a gray coat with white streaks on the sides and down the middle.

Alec then walked through the crowd and walked up to her

"Hello"

"Hi" she said

Alec then got so nervous he accidentally stated to speak in a mumbled an unintelligible language

He then breathed and gathered himself and then told her "you're really cute" and asked "would you like to go out some time."

She looked up and said yes "I would love to how about tonight at the Moonlight Howl.

Alec said "I would love to be your date to the Moonlight Howl."

She then kissed him on the cheek and Alec just fainted.

**Wow that's embarrassing oh well at least I got a date. Now please read and review and if you flame I'll burn you right back *evil laugh***

**BROFIST "BBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE"**


	3. Man Do I Have To Kick Everyone

I forgot last chapter to tell you the girl wolf name from now on it will be known as Mary

The Miz's Ego: it is too cramped in here

Here is an idea get the hell out!

After Alec came to he went out for a walk and he went into the forest and made a sack that could carry anything he needed then he made a tranquilizer that he learned never to eat these plants together ever again. The tranquilizer stopped the others basic motor functions while keeping them alive it could also be the most deadly if you add too much of one ingredient especially the opium leaves. He found this is what made the tranquilizer so effective. Just alone it made people act funny when eaten or in this case swallowed. So he grabbed the plant and went to the Alpha Den so he could get a den inside the pack. Then looking around he saw wolves walking towards a hill they called howling rock but Alec needed to talk to Winston. So as he was walking when he heard a familiar voice say

"Hold her down I've been stopped once by this asshole but this time he can't save you."

Alec then put his stuff down and jumped but when he did he was at the mouth and Growled so deeply that it was like a lions roar Garth turned around to get a kick that was so hard it broke his snout blood flew from his snout on to the ground.

"First of all Oh really and secondly tell me if I'm wrong but when you mate with another the other party is supposed to agree but obliviously Humphrey being knocked out didn't want it." Alec said while chuckling like he was questioning Garth's sexuality.

Alec then howled loud enough for the whole pack to hear it. Garths two friends ran but Garth stayed. Alec wondered why and saw that Garth was covered in mud 'ahh so idiot got smart enough to hide his scent but not enough' at that point Alec chucked the tranquilizer in Garth face and he swallowed some of it. This made Garth go down like a rock then Alec did a form of fire cupping but his wasn't natural fire it was made by him swirling flames around Kate accidently got a small dose of the tranq so she would be out for the whole process as he was fire cupping he pulled all toxins from her body that includes anything that was still in her system from Garth. He then burnt it to a crisp. Then she woke up and Humphrey moaned in pain so Alec started the process and he then realized Garth had broke a bone Alec knew Kate would hurt him if he hurt Humphrey so Alec only did the fire cupping. When Humphrey came to Alec explained what had happened then Winston cleared his throat.

"So you're telling me that Garth my son in law-

Alec just raised his hand and told Kate and Humphrey and Winston to place a paw on his head as they did this his eyes glowed blue and showed everyone what had happened.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes but you're lucky or I wouldn't have believed anyone not even if everyone but me saw it."

Geez that would have been weird Alec said chuckling then Mary came through the crowd her fur was in a weird pattern but Alec saw that her eyes were red and knew that she was crying.

Alec's first reaction was to go up to her but he was then slapped by Reba Janice Candy and Sweets then Mary scratched over his other eye.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alec screamed so loud that when they saw his eyes they were red then he had to calm down

"That was for what you did"

And what the fuck did I do

"You know what you did"

"NO I FUCKING DON'T AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN PUT A PAW ON MY HEAD AND I CAN FUCKING SHOW YOU WHAT THE FUCK REALLY HAPPENED." "Now if Garth has told you anything you have been lied to." "Now if no one believes me I can show you but I need you all to join paws and someone tie Garth up." *after they joined paws* Alec then left and went to his old den and got himself a plant from that is called the guarigione pinta in Italian

Basically it is the healing plant but it will only work on the scratch marks. Not a mortal wound thank god she did not get his eye or it wouldn't be good. Then he heard a sound come from the back of the den to see a friend he thought had died.

"Necro!?"

"Alec!?"

Alec just hugged him

"Where have you been?"

"Long story short trying to find you the pack was made into smaller packs after you left and now I heard that you went west so I asked around and I found here."

"Cool I need go and tell my brother and my friends about this."

"Wait your brother Humphrey is here"

"Yeah"

"Awesome he owes me 3 pieces of caribou" then they saw a brown wolf with two other wolves running

"Who was that?"

"Oh just some asshole who tried to have his way with my brothers mate."

"Alright now I need to tell Winston"

"Tell me what?"

"Alec turned around shocked to see Winston and Mary"

"That my friend Necro is here"

"You can't be serious"

"It is not his real name is Rob." "And he is my best friend he was my best friend in alpha school"

"Wait you went to Alpha school"

"Yeah in Alaska why?"

"Well you act more like a Beta I may act like one but I assure you I'm an Alpha"

"Oh okay what about Rob."

"Rob is also an alpha and Humphrey is also an Alpha but he forgot about it."

"Okay now Alec as you know that you need another person to vouch for him or else he'll have to take the test."

"Alright and then someone ran up it was Humphrey and he looked and saw me and Necro and he went over and hugged Rob."

"Rob how are you?"

"Tired as hell but it is good to see you Humphrey"

"Is that two Winston?"

He just nodded then before he left I asked if I could make a new den closer to the pack

Winston just nodded.

Alec said thanks then he walked over to Mary and asked while the moon is still out will you howl with me Mary looked at him said yes then they started to howl Alec howl was like before but had a more lovely lighter happy howl behind it when Mary joined it was so beautiful Alec had all but stopped and let her go on she then stopped she looked at Alec who looked like he would cry at any second she was about to ask when he just hugged her and started to cry not knowing what to do Rob left and Mary just comforted Alec. Once Alec had stopped crying he said I love you Mary and I know we just met but will you marry me.

She at first looked at him blankly then she just nodded her head and said yes but it was so quiet that Alec couldn't hear it

"What?" he asked

"Yes" she said shaking her head up and down furiously

Alec did not know what to say but he answered himself when he started to hug her and kiss her passionately.

What he didn't see was another Alpha that loved Mary in the bushes.

"She thinks that she can just go with that damn outsider we will show him."

The next day Alec had built a den for him and Mary it was perfect then an Alpha wolf that was known as Leon said "hey douche bag"

Alec turned around and said "good morning to you to"

"You think you can steal my love"

"Your love really because if Mary was really yours she would have married you already but guess what Leon I know that she's hate you and she would rather die than date a low life big headed self centered prick like you." "Oh and your little buddies that you think are going to help you are gone want to know why I sensed you and your lackies the other day so yesterday after you left I had Rob, Humphrey, and Kate subdue your friends and they know that they can't help." "So you now have two options we spar and you lose and you will be humiliated or you can just walk away."

"Alec had already got into his stance because he knew the answer already and he placed a well executed kick into the ribs and he went down coughing now was that smart." "I mean I was smart I mean come on I'm a telepath and I can heal with my hands it wouldn't have worked any way." Now are you going to be a good little dog and lie down and never threaten us again or am I going to have to make you learn about respect."

Then Leon just put his ears back and put his head down now was that so hard he just was sad. He thought his life was over Alec would have none of that.

"Alright now that is where I draw the line you think your life is over because I'm dating the one you love well bro you need to know something that I learned before my parents were killed." Alec said loud enough for everyone could hear even Mary. "Your destiny is not hers you have your own that you must follow there is nothing but true love has to come from the heart not lust." "And what did it do it repealed a law that was established long ago now tell me are you going to go and whine and never come out of your den or are you going to go find your love and Marry her." "Now I have one thing to say and all should listen all of your howls are different if you had tragedy and were neglected you have a sad howl like mine but when you find someone as great as Mary my howl now has a happy undertone to it." "When Mary and I howl it makes me cry because it is so beautiful." "But it is what they sounded like together now when you howl with your partner I mean they don't have to harmonize." "All you need is true love and it will guide you." Now all the wolves were crying because what he said was beautiful even Necro Kate and Humphrey came out teary eyed." They all cheered Alec just said one more thing

"Now that that is settled me and Mary are getting married tomorrow she and I agreed to it."

"I am going to implement something called a best man now probably Humphrey or Necro wants it but I want Leon to be my best man not because I'm evil but because the best man should be someone you respect and I respect everyone the same but Leon has to accept"

"Yes I will accept one because you respect me and the two of you are right."

Ego: *sobbing* that was the most beautiful thing ever

Alec: you think that is how I feel you need true love and let it guide you to find your true love. Now to all you assholes whole are in "love" just to have sex you are dumb. I mean I've had my moments and you all have whether you Gay Strait Lesbian Bisexual even Transgender etc. it is natural men and women.

Ego: shut up your going to make me puke

Alec: then get the fuck out or just get the fuck over it now for all you bros whether you are part of the bro army or not

Here comes lone and my BROFISTS.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Marriage and some sex

Do the Harlem Shake

Turn that crap off

*turns it off

There will be a lemon. *Lemon Starts* You have been warned and if you don't like lemons go on till you see *Lemon End*

Today is the day I get married. Mary went off to the omegas that were going to get her ready for it but two had another plan Alec was to happy that he didn't think to read the minds of Candy or sweets. Humphrey came by and asked if he would like to join the berry ball tournament in honor of the wedding Alec said yes because he heard of berry ball but wanted to play. So what is berry ball all the sudden a rock nailed Alec

"OW! What the hell"

"Sorry my furry friend" said a goose in a French accent with a duck with clubs on his back.

"Who are they" Alec asked Humphrey

"They are Marcel and Paddy." "And they helped us get home"

"Oh so these were the ones who almost got you killed twice."

"Yeah but don't hurt them they were the only ones who were smart enough to make me realize that I had major feelings for Kate and hey that reminds me"

Alec tuned out Humphrey and heard Mary saying get off me in terror

"Got to go"

Wait Humphrey tried to say but Alec was already gone.

Alec was at the cave and saw that Reba and Janice were gone but Sweets and Candy were going to kill Mary

"GOD MOTHER FUCKING LORD IN HEAVEN DO I HAVE TO SAY THE SPEECH AGAIN!"

"But" said Candy

"No mother fucking buts you tried to kill my mate and blame it on Leon who was on a hunt in the canyon nowhere near here." "So now get out before I call the whole pack and rip you two a third hole."

They ran so fast that Alec saw where they used to be then he healed his mate who got up and hugged him while crying Alec just was comforting her saying

"Shhh its okay shhh"

She finally calmed down enough that Alec fixed all her fur and then she smiled then Alec started to scratch

"Damn that flea" he said taking out a Marigold

"Oh it's beautiful" she said

The wedding went off without a hitch then it was the berry ball tournament.

Now it was the finals of the Berry ball tournament it was the best of three points win by two and it was our serve first I started I hit it up and over we were verseing the last year undefeated team of Hutch, Candu, and Jack (It is just name I picked for a random wolf so it is not stealing)

So hutch set it up and Jack faked a spike and Candu was boosted and spiked it but Alec went onto the ball and a flip kicking it into the ground and landing on the net like a boss point the Nightmares.

Next to serve was Necro who hit high giving Candu enough time to hit it higher but Humphrey was ready and tried a jump flip kick he waited jumped and flip kicked it in to Hutch's head making it burst. This made Humphrey's team laugh so did Jack Candu and Hutch. Then it was back to business as usual it was Humphrey turn to serve his serve was nasty it would just drop into the middle of the playing area and he just serves and made everyone on the team crash.

And the ball land on Hutch's territory and it made the Nightmares win. Mary came running out and gave him a kiss but the most surprising was the lip lock Necro got from Lilly. Smooth with the ladies as usual. Alec thought to himself while his wife was kissing him. Then he smelt a smell that was completely new to him and it was sweet but it was almost too much until he ran to their den Mary in tow. That is when he sniffed their air that sickly sweet smell has dissipated but when he smelt it was very potent so he tried to find where the smell was coming from he found out soon enough then he realized it was mating season and he was scared cause girls just take someone anyone even married just to get the burning sensation from their pussies so he decided to ask Mary a question.

Mary do you feel weird

She started to say but blushed then she said it is really embarrassing

It's alright I know it is mating season.

You do she said in surprise then quickly diminished when she full out tackled him and started to attack his lips

*Lemon begins*

Mary! He said when she broke for air

What she said a little annoyed

Alright one this is rape two I may not be ready to be a father

All she heard was rape and father she got off and said alright I understand she said with sad eyes

This made Alec feel like the ass and he said let's do it

When she heard she smiled seductively

She then saw that he disappeared but he was right behind he and he started with eating out her vagina

Ohh she moaned as he delved deeper into her folds then he hit her spot and she screamed so loud it echoed. But then he stopped she pouted and asked

"Why did you stop?"

"Because it is your turn" he said and she looked at his 9in. cock standing proud she instantly put him on his back and started to suck him dry with each time she took a larger amount of him in her mouth until she was going balls deep. And with each time she pulled back Alec would rush to meet her she then moaned on his dick which sent him over the edge as he sprayed his seed into her mouth she got it all and Alec licked his own off her face and then they kissed deeply with the passion that only two lovers can then Alec started lick down until he was back at the vagina and he started agonizingly slow going from the bottom to the top of her vagina then he started lick and play with her clit she started to moan louder then he just delved as deep as he could go then he hit her spot her legs clamped down and pushed him in deeper and she squirted him with her juice she then licked all of it of it tasted like honey. Then he asked are you ready she just nodded and then he plunged into her balls deep she felt pain from the size and from him breaking her hymen she then felt more pleasure than pain and told him to go on while he was fucking her everyone was partying so they didn't hear anything

Faster Alec Faster Alec went fast and deep into her she had cummed so many times he had lost count he stopped himself from release then he asked are you ready she just nodded and he knotted her he then felt her pussy tighten over it sending him over the edge then they fell asleep in each other's arms

*Lemon End*

For the first night since his parents died Alec had a good dream he was with /Mary and two young pups that were just perfect and he was happy.

Tell me how you thought this one came out and please read and review the chapter

*Brofist*


	5. Pups, purple eyes, and Garths Death

**Stupid computer**

**Lone= Author**

Lone: Hello my bros

Alec: oh great now your Pewdiepie

Lone any way I have to tell everyone this WHEN YOUR ON YOUTUBE AND IF YOU LIKE NERF THEN SEARCH MOVIESWEVCAM HE IS MY COUSIN AND Don't Hate if you do I will find you and get Shane (the winner of the Zombie tournament) to hack your hater ass GOT IT!

NOW BACK TO THE STORY

It has been 3 months since Alec had sex with Mary (score) any way it has been three months The first week Alec had fainted twice once because he had just heard his Mary was pregnant and two he got a concussion from falling from the first one.

Mary woke up moaning in pain Alec rushed over to her and asked what is wrong

I don't know she said

Wait here I'll go get Eve

Alec having learned he had an ability that lets him teleport. He was at Eves in an instant Eve surprised growled

Alec you can't keep doing that

Sorry but Mary is in pain and I don't know what is wrong.

As soon as she heard this she sprinted so fast that Alec thought that she had disappeared but he ran after her.

When they got their Mary was writhing in pain Eve went over to her and checked her she said Alec you are going to be a-

Alec blacked out

God damnit Eve screamed as Alec blacked out

Alec then got back up in an instant and went to Mary's side and held her paw as she was racked in pain from having pups Alec was strong but when Mary started to push Alec went down to his knees. Finally she had her first pup it was licked clean and suckled on one of Marie's nipple Alec wasn't ready for the next one she crushed his hand and broke at least two fingers and she had another pup that was licked clean Alec steeled himself because he knew that Mary had at least one more and then she grabbed and crushed his for arm and Alec cried out in pain.

Finally she got the last pup out eve licked him clean.

As Alec looked at the pup's one had his coat and Mary's eye's another had Mary's coat and my Eyes but the last was the cutest one he had light red eyes but had a mix between his and Mary's coat which made him unique and he was the smallest one but he had the spirit of an Alpha and held himself like one. So Alec was happy.

The other two were still cute but the problem that Alec feared was that his son and sister would gang up on their omega daughter Alec would make sure that she would be a beta like her father. When her brother and sis go to Alpha school for the winter he would train her.

Then Mary snapped Alec out of his thoughts when she said. So what should we name them?

Alec thought and said how about for our boy Ryan.

That is a wonderful name said Mary the pup that was Ryan yawned and snuggled up to his mother.

Now what should we name her Alec said pointing to his Alpha Daughter.

Mary didn't even think about it how about Danielle.

Alec just said that is perfect for our little girl Mary smiled then Danielle followed her brother and fell asleep snuggling up to Mary. Now Alec knew that he should name the last pup but then he and Mary said together Ally.

They looked at each other and blushed and kissed. They saw that it was night and fell asleep. They said I love you

**Time skip pups going to Alpha school**

Bye Mom By dad said Ryan and Danielle as Alec predicted they would be great Alphas and their daughter Ally was waving good bye Alec found out she would make a clever omega so she loved training to be a funnier omega with her teacher uncle Humphrey and his daughter and son her omega friends Katy, and her brother Louis, and Jackie uncle rob and Aunt lilies little girl. After that they trained with me and Necro to become Beta's for the pack after being head Alphas for a long time Eve and Winston gave Humphrey and Kate the position of Alpha wolf. Kate left to teach the kids Humphrey was sad until Alec, Necro, Mary, and Lilly came and told him what he needed to do. So he started something called Beta school it was very different from Alpha school for one thing Humphrey and Lilly taught them how to be the clever and the funny and healing omega's that was a half day part and then it was conditioning which was taught by Mary Alec and Necro. The principals were Winston and Eve who still went into rages but Alec taught Humphrey his power that can make anyone calm down. But the class knew that Alec was a danger when mad so was Necro but he is a different story. Anyway this week was the week that everybody would be graduating. The first year was the most amazing over 15 Pups and 6 adults who were omega's this does not include Humphrey's friends but they were graduating to mooch almost quit but candy kept him going. The funniest thing Leon and sweets married and sweets became a beta just to show him she was strong and it worked.

When the Alphas came home Alec and Mary were excited but they didn't see Kate this worried them so they ran off to search for her.

When they found her she was hurt bad.

What happened Alec asked she just said it was G…Ga-

She blacked out

Mary take her back and get her healed I need to settle a score.

What are you-?

Just go Alec said his anger in his voice evident

She left knowing Alec was going to get the bastard that did this Alec sniffed he knew Kate had been raped.

Now it was time for Garth to pay Alec went from his normal blue eyes to black but then it changed to purple. And this formed an aura around him (Card Nightmare digivolves to Damien)

Alec then felt his control of this power better than nightmares lets go he sniffs and finds the trail Lets go his voice darker than a night of a new moon.

He shot into the forest to find Garth and his buddies laughing he said that should attract Alec and then when he searches for us he will be ambushed at that they jumped into the bushes. so Alec using his powers made his shadow into a 3-D image then using a magic made his voice come out of it like he was going to kill Garth then his shadow went towards where Garth and everyone was hiding they jumped his shadow and saw it was a shadow what the then it exploded and it killed all the other wolves except Garth Alec then jumped out of the tree

What are you going to do take me in no that would be to merciful

Then Alec literally took out his eyeballs and shoved them down his throat opped up his inide and cut his esophagus own the middle and pulled his eyes through then he ripped his tail off and shoved it down his throat but the worst was what he did next he cut off Gath dick and shoved up his ass then he left him there dying and choking on his own tail. Alec turned back to normal and went back to the western pack his claws covered in Garths blood.

Read and review

Next chapter is the Moonlight howl and Alec you're a vegetarian!?


	6. Humphrey is an Idiot

A/N: let just get this over with I'm really annoyed at that hotel receptionist

**(Play Animals by Nickleback)**

When Alec got back to the western pack he heard that Kate ran away. She got on a train car and left. Alec got angry cause something was amiss he knew she couldn't fight off Garth because she did not do the program Humphrey did with him she had speed but the strength she did not.

He went to Humphrey who was the new Alpha male and said he wanted to go and bring Kate back. But what Humphrey said surprised him

No that slut cheated on me

Alec was still angry but Humphrey made Alec livid

Alec's eyes instantly changed from ice blue to purple and a purple aura surrounded him.

You fucking idiot do you know anything or are you to foolish to see that Kate was the perfect match for you. But the worst part is that you may be Alpha Male but you will never be Winston

Well guess what I'm not Winston and I don't care that slut-

Alec cut him off by sending a so hard it broke his snout and jaw. Then left to find Mary he said we have to go get the kids

Why said Mary no time to explain but were going to live with Kate I got to tell Necro and Lilly as soon as he left she got the kids and waited when Alec got to them he said we got to get onto the train and they started running Mary and Ally got on then Ryan next Danielle finally Alec and found cosmetics and found out that there was dye that could only be removed by nail polish remover which he found and put it in his sack then he said we have to change our appearance our sent should be fine so Kate recognizes us

But what they don't see is three shadows get on then two more into the other car.

He told Mary to take orange and the white and rub the orange everywhere than take the white and go down his back

Then he took blue and rubbed Mary with it then he took a tube of blond and red dye and did what Mary did to him to Ally. All the kids and them looked completely different and he said

Rest up were going to Idaho

Why asked Mary

It is the only logical place I could think of that she would go to.

Okay

It was a little early when they got there but they did and the kids met Marcel and Paddy when asked where Kate was they pointed to a depressed wolf which Alec got angry but calmed down.

Because the fact of the matter only to get Kate to be happy then he went over to her walking next to her she was to depressed to notice a pair of orange feet so when he said hello she screamed then he screamed then he laughed and she just sat depressed Kate get a grip come on Humphrey is stupid but I know that we can make it through this now all we need to do is take the train to Alaska it should stop at Washington then we get off then we head for Alaska she didn't care she just wanted to die.

Kate! I KNOW YOUR DEPRESSED BUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU MY OLD PACK IN ALASKA WAS THE NICEST PACK AND WHEN I GET BACK I'LL BE HEAD ALPHA. Besides your sister Necro Leon, Candu, and Hutch are here

Wha- she turns around to see all five of them with Mary and the pups were different then before

Then Alec said

Explain

What

Everything from the time you left to now

(Too lazy to write it besides her is the gist Humphrey needed another mate and now Sweets is his bitch and there is a bounty on Alec's head)

So Kate even though I know what happened can you enlighten us all on how it lead you to being captured by that dick.

Okay as you know before I sent all the alphas home and looked for anyone who may have gone back to grab anything. When I heard a scared scream saying stay away from me. That is when I ran as fast as I could then I saw a small wolf cornered by five wolves and it's back against a tree that is when I jumped in front and took out a couple of them distracting them enough that the pup got away.

Wait what were they doing with the pup

Kate said I don't want to talk about it.

Okay said everyone respecting her wishes

Even Mary

Can I finish yes said Alec who kept getting angrier his eyes kept changing colors his red would switch at any minute but he was going to switch it to purple before that happens.

She said that she was over whelmed then Garth came out even more muscular if possible and even more insane than before. And he said

Well well well look who it is my little fuck toy is back for another time now you will feel my love

*manically laughs and starts to fuck Kate*

Alec was literally growling at the image in his head and that is what happened and now it is Alec's turn

Okay well I saw the man whore and all of you know he was they all nodded so as they walked that Garth made this plan to lure me into an ambush but I found a new power and made my shadow look like me and then they jumped it and waited till they all came out that it broke apart and shot spikes killing every other wolf except Garth but it did pin him now

(This is graphic if you don't like specific detail of death then don't read this part but if you are blood crazed then read)

Garth was whimpering but I didn't care and I took out his eyeballs and shoved them down his own throat. Then I took his tail and ripped it out and shoved down his throat then I cut him in the legs and then cut him on his forearms and making him lose a lot of blood but not enough to kill him and to keep him conscious then I cut him down the center from his chest down to his man hood then I let him bleed then I cut open his esophagus and took his eyes out. Then I cut his man hood off and shoved it up his ass then I left him there to die with his dick up his own ass.

(End of the murder of Garth)

Everyone even Kate had the look of what the fuck is wrong with you

Here is the reason your mother she said all though things so blame her rage not me

They all calmed down and said that is actually believable they agreed in unison so let's eat Alec said pulling out some berries from his sac that was in bowls and then disappearing and reappearing with meat and a cup of red liquid which he drank it and shivered because of the taste. Then he ate the berries they were all asking the same question

Am I a vegetarian no I eat meat but I will let all of you eat more. Because I am omnivorous or I eat both like the vile humans who gave me nightmare and my other powers eat. Now we have a long journey tomorrow so everyone after you are done go and rest I'll keep watch and catch breakfast.

**Now I want you all to guess what the liquid in the cup was answer in your reviews and also check out Minecraft trapped in love by Najee. R&R also if you want to you can ask me to add an OC and I will give you the credit of course I'm not stupid he he but what I need is **

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**

**Bio:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Where is he from State/country/north south east west or nomadic pack (like Alec's pack)**


	7. We are going to Alaska

**Ch.7**

**A special thanks to Wolf Dog Ash for his OC's will appear in this chapter and if you want to add your OC's you can just use the chart at the end of chapter six and leave more reviews the more you support us authors get the faster some of the chapters will come up.**

**Now I'm disappointed but no one guessed what that red liquid is. Except for Virgofox28 even though he got it wrong it was a great guess.**

The next morning Alec woke every one up and he drank the same thick red liquid that they saw him drink the other day.

"Alec?"

"What is it Kate?" Alec said nicely

"What is that red liquid?"

"Sorry can't tell you it would be to disgusting and you would probably freak"

"What is it caribou blood"

"Well yes it is"

She had started to laugh at her joke then she realized he wasn't joking

"Wait WHAT!"

"Yes I drink strait caribou blood no chaser" Alec answer while chuckling at his joke (just so you all know caribou blood strait is 90 proof vodka to wolves but Alec's body makes it into a protein that is why he can drink a cup of it without dying from Alcohol poisoning but it still burns Alec's throat.)

They all looked at him like he was a ghost and he just said

"What you all drank it before and don't say you didn't at least once except you Lilly you are too innocent well everyone lets go before Humphrey gets here"

"Wait!"

"Don't ask I'll explain later on the train" so they all finished eating and

They ran for the train as they heard a howl that was a signal Alec stopped and saw wolves that started to chase everyone he then let everyone past Lilly tripped Alec ran and helped her get up she was fine and she ran Alec looked behind and saw everyone get on the train then he dodged a slice from a wolf who he kicked into the others following and they tripped he then ran but missed the train car and jumped into the next one.

He then heard whimpering.

"Who's there?" He asked in a commanding tone

Only to hear growling back and see a wolf that looked like Humphrey but his eyes were a darker blue and his coat was likes Alec's except his was lighter than Alec's original color coat but was still darker than Humphrey's

"I should be asking you the same question" the wolf said equally threatening and commanding

"Wait! Ash?!"

"Huh how do you know my name wolf"

"Well last year you met a wolf following two others from the western pack right?"

"Yeah his name was Alec"

"Well put two and two together now who am I?"

"Alec?"

"and bingo was his name oh"

"Wait how is your coat so different"

"My family and I used hair dye we found in a train car because Humphrey wants to kill me and my family so we found some that the protection agency's use and it only comes off with nail polish remover which I have 15 bottles of."

"Wait is Jenna here to?"

"Yeah she is hiding from you"

"Why?"

"You scared her when you jumped on the train car"

"Oh well that okay then"

"Jenna come out it is me Alec" all the sudden a red colored wolf with the same white underbelly as Ash came out from behind a crate

"Still as beautiful as ever I see" Alec said jokingly making all three of them laugh

"Hey don't be trying to steal my girl" said Ash joking with Alec

Eliciting even more laughter from everyone

"Oh but I can't help it" Alec said getting them to howl with laughter

"Ahh it hurts please stop" said Jenna

"sorry can't help it it keeps cuming out." said Ash

Making them laugh at his dirty joke

"Thats what he said" said Alec

Alec then stopped so did Ash and Jenna then he looked at the boxes and it said fender on the side he then punched the box to find an acoustic guitar that was in perfect tuning.

Hmm he ripped open the box to find two more of the same kind he took one out and found a pick that came with it

So he started to play it and to sing.

**(Play Rockstar by Nickelback)**

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in_  
_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_  
_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

_(Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs_  
_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_  
_And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me_

_(Mmm so what you need)_

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_  
_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_  
_Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet_

_(Been there, done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_  
_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_  
_Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me_

_(So how ya gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_  
_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_  
_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_  
_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_  
_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_  
_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_  
_In the VIP with the movie stars_  
_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_  
_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_  
_And we'll, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_  
_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_  
_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_  
_Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free_

_(I'll have the quesadilla.)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_  
_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_  
_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me  
_  
_(So how ya gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_  
_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_  
_And live in hilltop houses drivin' fifteen cars_  
_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_  
_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_  
_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_  
_In the VIP with the movie stars_  
_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_  
_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_  
_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_  
_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_  
_They'll get you anything, with that evil smile_  
_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_  
_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_  
_Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser_  
_Get washed-up singers writing all my songs_  
_Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars_  
_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_  
_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_  
_We'll all stay skinny'cause we just won't eat_  
_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_  
_In the VIP with the movie stars_  
_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_  
_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_  
_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_  
_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_  
_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_  
_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_  
_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_  
_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar**  
**_

After he finished they were actually surprised he could play the guitar.**  
**

"Wow" they said in unison

"Jinx" said Ash "You now owe me one kiss"

"Damn you always get me with that"

"You know it babe"

Alec chuckled

"Man I can't wait for you two meet Mary"

"Hey Alec?"

"Yeah Ash what's up?"

"You think you and me can spar once we get to where ever we are going"

"Sure but remember that you may want to put some stipulations so I don't win in a second like last time"

"Hmm your right." "Alright no teleporting reading my mind looking into the future and no telekinesis"

"Alright I accept"

With that the moon shown high in the they then heard the howl of Mary the pups Necro and Lilly so Alec decided to howl along with them so did ash and Jenna the howl was the sound of love life and happiness it was so beautiful it would've made everyone who heard it want to help them even if they did not know who they were.

Then after about 15 minutes they all stopped and Alec and the rest slept and waited till they had to get off to go to Alaska

**The next day**

Alec was looking at the Alaskan landscape seeing that the snow was white he dosed his head with the nail polish remover or the Acetone that he needed to remove the dye \then he woke up Ash to help him with his back and belly and he was back to his original fur color. He then howled a howl that could wake up even the soundest asleep person. Then Alec jumped off so did everyone else but when they saw Ash and Jenna they growled

"Calm down guys it is Ash and Jenna" Alec said wearing the guitar bag and his wooden carrying case. Where he kept his food and other things (I forgot to tell you but he found extra strings in the other boxes so he may get random cuts that I talk about it was from broken guitar stings)

They all calmed down then Alec took Mary and the kids off to the side and said

"Close your eyes and keep them closed no matter what"

he then poured the nail polish remover over them all making all their original fur Lone just said Alright stay with me from now until we get to my pack

**Sorry computer time limits me so this is short don't worry next chapter will be longer**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. My pack and playing the guitair

**Excel light End tonight (enter sandman Metallica) now let get this chapter rolling**

**Alright now I'm putting up a new poll it asks**

**Should Alec kill Humphrey when he attacks trying to kill Alec or should Humphrey realize how much of an a$$hole he really was.**

They started to walk towards the north they had walked at least 300 miles when Alec sensed three old friends from his hunting pack he told everyone to stop.

"Alright come out I know your there."

Fine have it your way (all the sudden Alec turned into a super sayian and destroyed the area in front of him JK)

He stepped forward and growled but the growl sounded like a group of 10 Alphas from a hunting pack.

Then three white as snow Alphas jumped out and stopped in midair

"Well well well if it isn't Frost, white lightning, and blizzard" (Blizzard is a girl) Alec said in a voice that could freeze air I knew you all didn't like me but enough to attack me come on get real.

"Alec?"

"Who else knows your names and doesn't give a crap what do you think." "Oh well who is the leader of our pack since I was out"

"Well Steve was kicked out"

"I knew that would happen that is why I left a list but that did not answer the question who is it know"

"It is Jake"

"Yes I knew it how did he do"

"Well he is more energetic but he acts like you when needed."

I knew he was going to be a great leader but I need to talk to him and how wolf are in the pack right now 1,500 now with you and the rest there are now 1,508 wolves.

Then Jake walked in and asked

"why are you guys talking attack the- Alec?"

"Living and breathing my friend"

"Then Jake took Alec down with a tackle"

Alec laughed and pushed him off

"Umm dad?"

"Yes Ally?"

"Why did that man tackle you?"

"Well Ally you see this wolf is my friend he is one of my best friends." "Since Kyle and Joe left and went to the northern jasper pack I had to make friends with Jake no offense again you are my only trust worthy friend"

Jake smiled so what happened

"Well there is a pack hunting me Joe and Kyle should be here in about"

All the sudden two wolves ran in one was muscular and the other was skinny but he was as strong as Alec if he tried

"Jake there is"

"He already knows I explained everything already." Alec said surprising them

"Alec we thought you were going to the southern pack which was destroyed the same day by a wolf that could control shadows and they said there was just a gruesome sight of a dead wolf"

"Guys I know I was there and the dead wolfs name was Garth"

"Wait"

"Yes I'm the wolf and each one of the wolfs deserve what I did to them especially Garth you see this cute vixen Kate."Well Garth decided to rape her just to get me to go after him it worked but I ripped him a part and made sure he died like that and it was sick but it was how much he deserved." "For raping Kate"

"What the fuck happened to your face" they asked

"Ask Mary"

She did not tell them because it was a miss understanding

"Well any way what has been going on since I have been gone." "Well I have been running everything and now we are not short an Alpha in our pack" "But we can't go to war we are not strong enough are pack has only 300 alphas 200 omegas and 1000 betas." "Don't worry they have no idea where we went so they have been sending reconnaissance wolves." "But the funny thing almost all will join me because they believe Humphrey had become corrupt and he doesn't realize it also Candy, Reba, and Janice want to kill Sweets."

"Anyway Kate come with me Leon come with me to." Alec led Kate and Leon to a cave

"Leon stay here"

"Okay"

"Alec lead Kate into a cave with a wolf that had a cerulean blue coat with white lightning streaks going on his sides" (sorry if he looks like a MLP character from Dream machine it is not him it is an accident sorry if I did though any way)

The wolf was obviously grieving

With Alec…

Alec had his guitar so he decided to play monster acoustic by skillet

(Play the acoustic version of it by skillet)

He had gathered a large crowd and they wanted an encore so he obliged and played pain acoustic by three days grace

**(Play pain by three days grace he started to sing)**

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain!

I know (I know, I know, I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain!

The crowd loved the song but it was getting late Leon got hurt so he went to the healers den and Kate with the wolf had come to listen but I'll tell that later

Mystery next chapter will explain everything see ya

**Sorry for this being short tomorrow I'll make it longer and fix it **


	9. What Happens When I Play My Guitair

**Kate P.O.V. in other wolf's cave**

"Who are you" I asked the cerulean blue wolf

"My name is on the wind but you never hear it spoken." "I may have one but it is not important because my heart is broken." "So my name is no longer important than just something to call me by."

Kate moved by the words replied by saying

"Life is fragile but it is something that we must live through like me." "I know what it is like to feel dead on the inside to feel that there is no one to live my life with but believe me it is how we love that matters not who."

"The wolf thought and said you think you can mend a broken heart well pass this test then you may have a chance." "What animal when born walks on four legs then when it grows walks on two and when it is old walks on three legs?"

She thought about it and answered unsurely "a human"

"What?" the strange wolf asked

"A human" Kate answered with confidence

Why that is correct you are the first in 2 years to get it right I've been waiting for you the one who is smart enough to past my test you and Alec who is the smartest wolf pasted the riddle

Kate did not hear this because she was lost in his eyes until he howled with joy. His howl was so beautiful she was surprised it sounded full of hope but had a sad undertone it was amazing she loved it.

Then Kate said something that he didn't hear

"Wha-" he said before getting lost in her amber eyes they were so beautiful he could stay like that forever. (Hey don't get pisssed off if you think Kate should be with Humphrey write your stories about them hitting it off but this my story so don't say that I'm wrong)(Dawn walker I love your stories but I'm my own person and you may not like Kate X OC but after what Humphrey said I can't even forgive him and I wrote it).

Kate then waved her paw in front of him

Sorry it just that you eyes shine brilliantly like the sun that is just coming over the horizon on a beach in California where I used to live.

Then they were talking for the whole thing Kate told him of how Humphrey went A-wall and how Alec came and lead them to his pack.

"Wait I still never got your name"

"My name is Flint because my life is so ruff that if I get angry it will spark a fire." All the sudden they heard screaming they ran to where it was they saw Jake with blizzard she wasn't hurt she was just knocked out though and a wolf that had midnight black legs his tail was a deep red so was his body. They were both growling but it was Flint that surprised them all

"Najee (got permission from Najee Porche) "Najee is that you"

"Yeah that's my name" he said cockily "wait!"

He turned to see the cerulean blue wolf that he vaguely remembered from his pup years

"Flint is that you" Najee didn't wait for an answer "holy crap it is you."

They tackled each other then they slapped paws

Kate giggled at this because it was like watching pups play around which reminded her that her pups ran away from the pack and went north she told them because they were going to get killed she would ask Joe and Kyle if 3 pups entered the pack before they left

what up they both said how did you find this pack and jeez your buffer what the hell were you doing well after our pack was attacked by our southern pack counterpart I escaped by hiding in plain sight they passed right by and I became a lone wolf since I learned everything from other lone wolves I met they were so nice one even taught me how fight it helped when I was catching prey especially deer. Then they heard music. While they were taking Blizzard to the healers den Flint asked Kate if she love him her brain said (too hard to compute shutting down BZZT *fizzle*) she fainted

Flint P.O.V.

He had Najee help carry Kate to Daisy the healer. He hated Daisy one she acted like she was perfect but she was stupid when it came to love she didn't realize that Flint was not in the mood and she tried the riddle but failed.

So when they got there the healer instantly sneered at him

"Ahh another victim of your Riddle" she said pointing at Kate at this Flint flared literally his paws were on literal fire and it made the cave ten times hotter it melted the snow just outside and they heard a rush of water coming down on the outside from the snow on the roof of the cave.

"You bitch you don't know shit so why don't you fuck off I rather talk to a mature woman then you." "You have to be kidding me you make me sick saying that you are the only woman that could treat me how I'm supposed to you treated me like I was a game thinking you would always win."

The fire and heat grew with every sentence.

"Now if you don't mind miss bitch help her"

At this Daisy had her mouth hanging cause she was so surprised by his outburst that she got some snow that turned to water and threw it on Kate which is by this time Flint calmed down and the fire went out. While they were walking out Leon was walking in.

"Hey is there a Daisy I got hurt"

Daisy came over to where Leon was Kate and Flint hid in the bushes.

**Leon P.O.V.**

The healer looks into Leon's eyes and is staring at them he then says a line that makes Kate and Flints muzzles hit the floor

"Somebody better call heaven because I believe an angel has gone missing"

Daisy would have been mistaken for Najee if it wasn't for her gold fur

"What is your name?"

"Leon" he says "and your name don't tell me" "Its Daisy am I right"

"Yes!" "How did you-"

"Your gold fur it is as beautiful as the flower you were named after."

This put her mind into a frenzy and she almost fainted but then Jake called and she whispered something that had Leon's tail waving a mile a minute.

"Wow Alec is quite the match maker" Flint said to Kate

**Ash and Jenna (Wolf Dog Ash)**

Jake left so they went out he told them he built new dens for more and that he always does because they want to escape wars or tragedy to bad it is coming to us thought Ash and Jenna

**Mary**

Mary had left and gone to find Alec when she remembered that she needed to find their den which their pups were in she found it easily because she heard the pups playing. She saw Kate and Jenna walk into a den farther away she knew what they were thinking then Mary went into the den with the pups

**Back to Ash and Jenna**

Ash and Jenna were in the last den in the row they did not want anyone to hear what they were going to do so they waited and saw Mary walk past.

Ash asked "Are you ready?"

Jenna didn't answer she just locked muzzles with him and said I want it big boy this made ash go into a mind set (Najee turned into sex beast in triangles part 2 chapter 34 in Yokai Shojo Rauken) that only showed love lust but he felt out of control of his body. Ash pushed Jenna on her back and using a kiss he kissed all the way down he stopped and started teasing her to her it was torture cause he was blowing his hot breath in the cold weather on her virgin lips it was like trying to get a horse that is not thirsty to drink water. He finally stopped but the fun had only just begun he went low she could not see his face

"What are yoooooooooooooooooouuuu ahh!" She screamed in shock and pleasure as something swiped her lips "what…was…that" she said panting

"My tongue" he said then started to lick the outside until he thought they were good then he delved like a diver into an abyss to check something out and went deep into her moist folds her screams of ecstasy were lost to ears that only heard Alec playing his guitar Mary and the children left to see Alec play. She felt a bliss that was unlike any other she had her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She then had a feeling coming from her nether it felt like she had to pee but then she felt him hit something and she screamed and moaned he knew he found the spot then all the sudden her leg clamped down pushing Ash's head deeper into her and he kept lick as she sprayed his face with the creamy liquid when she released she was panting and she was tired but not tired all at the same time. Ash asked are you ready she said give it to me he got up and positioned himself right at her lips again teasing her stop please she begged him to take her he started slow only pushed in half way and then stopped at her virgin seal to let her adjust to his size she writhed around

"Relax" Ash said

She relaxed and then he pulled almost all the way out and pushed hard into her breaking her virgin seal she screamed in pain but as he went out and rushed back the pain deadened and it was only bliss that she felt he was close and Ash said

I'm close

"Do it inside me" Jenna said

Ash then stated to go as fast as he could then he shot his load into her and connected them.

**Vote on the poll tell me because I Don't want to choose**


	10. New powers Piggeh: Yeah

I own no one except for Lone Mary and Necro and Flint, Kate, Lilly and Humphrey belong to crest also some others. And Najee belongs to Najee

Najee

Personality: shy but is always willing to fight for friends and is like a stepbrother to Alec met with Alec after his pack was attacked.

Rank Advanced Alpha

Likes: Caribou meet cooked or raw and his Friends.

Dislikes: Two-faced people, loud people, Assholes, and ignorance

Powers: Flame paw and steel head

Resides from the Californian pack.

As Alec Kate and Flint were walking back from Alec's cover concert Alec was just reading their thought and answering questions especially Kate's

"Well Kate the reason I need to drink caribou blood is because I am a vampire"

"What!"

"I'm kidding I don't know why I probably started when I was a 10 moth old pup I found a bottle of this red liquid and decided to drink it." "After I was hung-over for a week my insides burned like someone lit a raging flame but I told myself that pain is just a term that is in your head not out of your body so I got over it." "Then when I was a year old Daisy and I went out and I killed a caribou and I decided to drink its blood and it didn't affect me so now I can drink a whole bottle of it." Now trust me when I say that Jake knows it we had a drinking contest and I destroyed him he was wasted but I kept going."

"Wait"

"Duck!" yelled Alec they got down then Alec dodged Najee from jumping on him.

"Really Najee" Alec laughed

"Sorry couldn't help myself"

"I know but come on you really thought you could jump me" "I could kill you in an instant"

"Did you really ha-

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"What's wrong" they all asked in shock at what just happened

Guys this may be a shock but I need you to leave now

"Sorry but we can't do that."

"Well then I'm sorry for leaving" "TO JASPER PARK CANADA!"

Alec then teleported to jasper

*boom* his power had reached critical and exploded literally a small crater about the size of Big show's fat then he felt like he was on fire. He looked down to see his feet were on fire

"Shit!"

He ran to the secret Alpha Lake where he doused his feet steam came up from the lake then he wondered. So he thought about how Humphrey ruined Kate's life his anger flared and a dark blue aurora formed around him and his paw's radiated heat and he decided to test a theory so he used the wall of the lake and then said

"Fire blast"

At that point the fire burst but it was only short range but it could be useful for doing a lot of damage to dry grass.

"HELP!"

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE"

*SMACK*

Alec got up and just ran to where he heard it so he decided to make a plan but first he scanned the area and found out 50 males were going to rape 49 females. He got pissed so before anything happened he enacted a plan.

"Shadow Strike" he yelled and black lightning struck the ground near where they were and stopped them except for the first wolf who was about to fuck the wolf in front of him

*growls*

"Oh so your friend is back come on out I knew you can't resist my big thing" Alec almost puked out his lunch but he held it down and made a shadow of a girl wolf and made it so that it talks when he does. He made her walk out and say

"You were right I want my virginity taken by a special wolf and you are the one baby" Alec said imitating Kate's voice still trying not to puke

The other wolf dropped her jaw 'what the fuck'

"Stephanie I told you t-

"Shut the fuck up" the rapist wolf yelled at the wolf that was tied to the tree

He started walk towards the shadow clone then he asked like the other had a choice

"You ready"

"Yes but you aren't shadow seal of the shield" my shadow clone encircled his paws and spread his arms and legs out spread eagle.

"What the fuck!"

"You got tricked asshole" Alec yelled then he killed the wolf and yelled out "shadow spikes of the innocent!" all the sudden spikes rained down and hit every rapist wolf that was in the area of Jasper park wolf reserve then Alec asked

"Are you alright" Alec asked

She looked him in the eyes her eyes full of sorrow and pain.

His rage went through the roof he felt he was going to explode but he just grew more abs he meditated so his rage wouldn't take over and destroy jasper he calmed down enough to think straight.

'This will either be stupidly dangerous or very good.' Alec thought 'oh well'

"The resurrection of virginity and the hope of millions!" he screamed

All of a sudden a ball of light came down on him and he floated in the air then the air around him got thinner he then felt an enormous amount of pain in his back and it made him scream out. Then blood fell to the ground it was enough to give 3 wolves heart surgery and a bright flash sent out Alec sensed that it was called the light of innocence before he blacked out from pain he had grown wings. When Alec came to he was in his old cave when he was a lone wolf.

"What the hell happened?" "Ugghh my head"

"Jill he is waking up"

"Who are you?" Alec asked

"I'm Jill the leader that you saved from that wolf" "Then you saved the rest of the pack with that light and for that we thank you" (tosh.0 reference)

"Well I'm Alec and for one sorry I'm married and two it is what I do but why were you here"

"Well we came from the northern pack because well we were looking for Joe and Kyle they ran off"

"They didn't run off they came to see if I was safe and if we need help if you want you all can come to Alaska unless you want to stay here and watch over the territories"

"Thanks but we will stay here we need to and thank you for helping us"

She kissed him on his cheek the he felt something weird on the side of him he looked and saw black feathery wings with red lightning coming down the length of each when did I get these

"Yesterday after a blinding white flash"

"Alright but how did you get out of the ropes"

"Oh the white flash incinerated them"

"Oh okay" "Help!" "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Jill

"Leon is hurt" said a voice

"Sorry got to go"

Alec then disappeared heading for his pack he then landed in the bushes and waited to see what was going on then he saw three omegas that he wanted to laugh at so he decided to give them a taste of his power he set fire to the trees right next to him and walked out on fire

"Hey boys" he said in a dark demonic voice they turned and just bolted because they thought they saw the devil Alec then put the flame out cracking up and then everyone said

"What the hell"

"Sorry I did not want anyone to get hurt trust me it could of killed all of you"

"Oh" everyone said in unison then Alec had to find Leon. Leon was badly beaten but he had no broken bones just bruises Alec just healed him using fire cupping Alec saw Daisy she had a couple but not as many as Leon Alec did fire cupping to her she was fine after words so was Leon he was sleeping Alec realizing how late went to his den with Mary. As Alec entered the den all the sudden he was tackled by his kids.

He he he hey what are you kids still doing up?

I let them stay up. said Mary

Oh okay. I said

I yawned so did the pups and Mary.

I guess it is later than we thought.

They all went to sleep and Alec finally had his first full sleep since he left Jasper Park.


End file.
